five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 to 3 część serii produkowana przez Scotta Cawthon'a. Gra się zmieniła na zupełnie inną, gdyż nie pracujemy w Pizzeri lecz w Domu Strachów. Również się pojawiają wersje "Phantom", lecz nie wszystkie animatroniki mają swoje wersje "Phantom". Chodzi tu o "Zabawkowe" animatroniki (Oprócz Mangle) i Bonnie'go. Streszczenie 30 lat po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, wydarzenia które miały miejsce stały się przeszłością i zostały tylko w pamięci dzieci. Ale właściciele "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" są zdeterminowani do wznowienia legendy i chcą sprawić, aby doświadczenie było jak najbardziej autentyczne dla klientów, choć wiele trudu sprawi znalezienie czegoś co przetrwało dekady zaniedbania. Na początku były tylko puste kostiumy, ręka, hak, i stara lalka z papierowego talerza, ale dokonano niezwykłego odkrycia... Atrakcją jest teraz jeden animatronik. Produkcja Gra na początku została zapowiedziana teaserem, który Scott opublikował na swojej stronie 6 grudnia 2014. Po nim wyszło kilka kolejnych teaserów, na jednym z nich dodanym 2 stycznia 2015, znajdował się zrujnowany żółty animatronik z napisem obok "Wciąż tu jestem" (ang. I'm still here), w rogu można było zauważyć trójkę. Ostatni teaser przedstawiał pudełko pełne części zabawkowych animatroników (głównie maski), dało się także zauważyć rękę Foxy'ego oraz papierowego chłopca. W cieniu obok pudełka stoi tajemniczy żółty animatronik. Plik został nazwany "whatcanweuse.jpg" (pl. Co możemy wykorzystać). 26 stycznia 2015 Scott wypuścił trailer gry na kanale na YouTube. Na stronie Steam Greenlight zamieścił kilka screenów z gry. 3 lutego 2015 został dodany inny teaser w którym jest przedstawiona Mapa/Plan Domu Strachy, jednak gdy przejaśnimy widać "sekretne przejścia". 2 marca 2015 pojawił się inny teaser z czymś co przypomina Balloon Boy'a. Gdy przejaśnimy zdjęcie, widzimy "10". 3 marca 2015 pojawił się kolejny obrazek, przedstawiający Phantom Foxy'ego i Phantom Chicę z napisem "It's All In Your Mind" Następnego dnia, a dokładnie 4 marca 2015 pojawił się obrazek, z cylindrem (Zapewne Freddy'ego) na szachownicowej posadzce. 23 kwietnia 2015 pojawił się obraz bez cylindra Freddy,ego co oznacza że Five Nights at Freddy's 4 wyjdzie z nowymi zagadkami i odpowiedziami Przeciwnicy W grze mamy 7 przeciwników: * SpringTrap * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica * Phantom Foxy * Phantom Balloon Boy * Phantom Puppet * Phantom Mangle Ciekawostki *Jeśli odwrócimy plan domu strachów wyjdzie nam awatar Scotta. * Wraca kliknięcie na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie, który skutkuje zatrąbieniem. * W FNaF 3 są tajemnicze/sekretne minigierki, np. sterujemy Mangle i zbieramy jego/jej części, ale jest ukryte wyjście. * W normalnym zakończeniu jest wycinek z gazety, a z nim obrazek z figurką Freddy'ego. * Po rozjaśnieniu wiadomości w gazecie możemy zauważyć Springtrap'a. * Czasami przed włączeniem się Menu możemy zobaczyć dość niepokojące screeny ze Springtrap'em, z widocznym Purple Guy'em wewnątrz. * W złym zakończeniu są pokazane głowy animatroników (Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, oraz tajemnicza z tyłu, która najprawdopodobniej jest maską Golden Freddy'ego) które się święcą, a to oznacza że dusze martwych dzieci nadal są w nich uwięzione. * W dobrym zakończeniu głowy animatroników się nie święcą, co oznacza, że dusze martwych dzieci są wolne. * FNaF 3 jest to jedyna część gry gdzie można dostać 4 gwiazdki do menu głównego. * Ku przekonaniu wielu graczy, 7 noc we FNaF 3 istnieje. Można ją pozyskać po szybkim chodzeniu po przyciskach. Jest to bug z nocy 6. Ta noc jest banalna. W taki sam sposób można wejść na noc ósmą w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * FNaF 3 jest pierwszą częścią w której możemy uzyskać 4 gwiazdki. Aby dostać 4 gwiazdkę należy przejść "Agressive Nightmare Mode". * Głównym antagonistą gry nie jest już Freddy, lecz debiutujący Springtrap. Fnaf 3 is real by shyfurofshadowclan-d8cdq2b.jpg Fnaf 3 teaser brightened by kinginbros2011-d8cdfl2.jpg Whatcanweuse.jpg Jak to może wyglądać.jpg JasnaMapaFNAF3.png MapaFNAF3.png steamworkshop_collection_1422290458_collection_branding.png|Ikona Gry Always.jpg guesswho.jpg JKK.png Inyourmind.jpg hat.png Imageedit 4 3157003846.jpg Two_stars.jpeg|Menu gry po ukończeniu 6 nocy (Nightmare) FazbearsFrightComingSoon.png|Ogłoszenie w gazecie po rozpoczęciu gry 354140_screenshots_2015-03-02_00015.jpg|Ukończenie gry FNAF_ending_paper.png|Ogłoszenie w gazecie po ukończeniu 6 nocy (Nightmare) The_end.jpg Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fnaf 3 Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Trailer Kategoria:Animatrony Kategoria:Mechanizm gry Kategoria:FnaF 1